This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument capable of producing a coupler effect between different keyboards.
In a digital type electronic musical instrument, tone-color, tone pitch, volume or footage register of a musical tone is controlled keyboard by keyboard. More specifically, if a certain keyboard is played, a musical tone is produced with a tone-color, tone pitch, volume and footage register specifically set for that keyboard.
The prior art digital type electronic musical instrument, however, is incapable of producing a coupler effect between keyboards, that is, an effect provided by producing a tone of a keyboard other than a keyboard which is actually played simultaneously with a tone of the actually played keyboard and thereby imparting impression as if the two keyboards were being played simultaneously. The prior art electronic musical instrument therefore is handicapped in playing performance in this respect.